


Softness

by Dhobi ki Kutti (dhobikikutti)



Category: Chak De! India (2007)
Genre: Desi Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhobikikutti/pseuds/Dhobi%20ki%20Kutti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living up to your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



Nothing about Komal is soft, and when you tell her how misnamed she is, she laughs and agrees proudly and says her poor parents thought they were going to have some little doll to play with and look what they got stuck with.

Komal’s laugh is raucous and it makes everyone in the dark cinema hall turn and stare, and during the intermission, when you buy her the big packet of popcorn because you’ve seen how much she eats, she makes crude remarks about women who don’t flush after doing susu in public toilets, and everyone stares at both of you.

The way Komal sits, her legs splayed apart is rude and in your face, and Komal knows it, because she enjoys how all the aunties sniff disapprovingly and ask her why she has to stay in those indecent shorts even though she is not at practise. Komal doesn't even bother to get her legs waxed, half the time, and when you sit down next to her and she bumps her knees against yours in welcome you can feel the prickles of the hairs on her shin.

Komal’s hands are rough, because ever since she came to Mumbai she has been obsessed by kickboxing, and now she has decided that in addition to her normal team practise she has to spent two hours every day doing chin-ups and hitting a very large red sawdust filled bag with her tiny hands. Her knuckles are bruised when you hold hands and her skin feels like leather against your cheek.

Even the way she kisses you is fierce and excited; diving in with all the rambunctious glee that she chases after the puck with. You don’t think Komal has done this before, not with another girl, and probably not with a boy either, but her teeth click against yours and her tongue laps at you, and its only after you’ve pulled back, dazed, and had time to breathe in her heartstopping victory grin that you realise –

Komal’s lips are soft as love.


End file.
